Spring-biased exercise devices have long been known to the art for use in exercising and in developing various muscles and muscle tone in the body of the user. Representative of simple exercise devices of this general category are those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,248,421; 4,211,404; 2,494,094; 2,132,862; and, 2,106,994.
None of the devices in the prior art is directed to apparatus for enhancing the benefits of push-up type exercise, that is, exercise in which the weight of the body is supported on the arms of the user, in whole or in part.
The new exercise apparatus of the invention comprises a pair of identical biased hand-engageable, body-supporting exercise units for enhancing the performance of push-up type exercises, i.e., exercises in which the substantially prone exerciser with his feet out straight and his torso in a plane with his feet, supports the weight of his body through his rigid arms with his toes engaging the floor.
In accordance with the present invention, the new and improved exercise device provides additional return and elevating thrust to the body of the user through the spring force of each unit as it returns from compressed to uncompressed condition as the user pushes down and then permits the spring force of the unit to assist in his return to an elevated position with regard to the floor. The new exercise apparatus provides a unique bouncing motion to the otherwise slow, tedious, and routine motion of conventional push-up exercises resulting in a new and improved workout and muscle development for the arms, shoulders, stomach, chest, indeed, the entire body, as contrasted with what was obtainable heretofore from conventional push-up exercise.
For a more and complete understanding of the apparatus of the present invention, and a better appreciation of its attendant advantages, reference should be made to the appended drawings taken in conjunction with the following detailed description of the invention.